Blood and Sugar
by rifffrafff
Summary: In order to rob Alois Trancy of his name his own son must claim for himself a fiance, so, the earl Trancy disguises one of his sex slaves as Genevieve Quinn, an heiress. However, Alois intends to kill the girl before she can marry. Alois X OC. Rated M for later chapters. LEMON.


It got very cold, I paused to knead the warmth back into my naked arms.. The window. Has it always been open? I turned to check but was stopped by something sharp prodding my cheek. A Sword. To it was connected a pale gripping hand, a gold ring with a red gem sparkled on the middle digit.

"Lady Quinn" the voice trilled down the blade like silk. I strained to see the rest of him. I could not assemble the strength to shout for help. Perhaps it was that I had been patiently awaiting such an opportunity, such a blissful thing, someone to relieve me.

The voice continued "Arachnid women are known to eat their partners after satisfying their sexual desires, however, you'd think, after a certain point, the man would refuse his instincts or devour the lady first. I'll tell you a secret though, there is a reason for this..It's because the male arachnid are much weaker than their mates. It's the way they were made. by design, they were born to please and then to die."

The blade was now very close to cutting my flesh. my skin almost ached for it. that unrelenting blade, the corset. these creatures of habit. the intruder began pivoting around me until emerging into vision.

Just a boy, just a boy. Slender and blonde, a noble, or so said his clothes. "but don't you think it's cruel?" he continued." to be devoured by the person you love?"

What exactly was he talking about? Is he mad? something in his eyes allowed him to scream silently. She could hear it, the madness. no, the desire, not even that.. it was longing. For what?

I was persuaded into action. I wrapped my fingers around the blade, letting it pierce my palms, such pain. the boy's eyes widened, indeed.

"How eager you are.." he said with a grin. I narrowed my gaze returning his smile. "Are you trying to tell me you're weak?" I hissed.

the boy threw his head back in laughter. "not against the likes of you" he leaned in closer. "suppose i'm only weak against demons, humans are mere insects. slaughter-able by nature." He smelled like vanilla. or crepes, or maybe whipped cream. something gourmet. intoxicating. i shuddered beneath his blade. and demons, what does demons have to do with anything.

The boy flung the sword to side cutting my palms even deeper, i couldn't help but show weakness, the pain was blinding, blistering, and somehow, opaque reflecting beautifully in his eyes. It blended well with the pain already there. The sword hit the floor with crash and followed by a reverberating echo. He grabbed my wrists pulling my gushing palms closer toward him for examination. The grip was crippling. how could he be this strong?

"just who are you?" I had to know..

he raised my palm to his face and let his tongue fork from it's hiding place. what was that. It was there, on his tongue, a tattoo maybe. An arachnid. The spider exposed itself once more to lick the blood from between my fingers. why is this happening.. "Alois Trancy. A fake. just like you" he whispered the words into my palms, I could feel him smiling. A fake.

"my maid will be back any minute." i heard myself say, unsure of where the voice surfaced from.

"not to worry, my lady, i've sent her on an impossible task, and the door is indeed locked from the inside. I did so myself."

...when did he?

"then kill me already, what are you waiting around for?"

"foreplay" he cooed,

before I could advance a fumbling pair of lips restrained further thought as they crashed against my own. His pale hands gripped the hem of my petticoat. more unrelenting as the corset or the blade, or even my throbbing palms. my eyes fluttered closed against my own will, dizzy from the loss of blood and warm toungue glazing my flesh. This is a kiss, I knew that much, my very first.. his head collapsed into my neck. His breath unsteady and dancing against my skin. He finally pulled away. I starred back confused. The expression he wore was one of agitation, or rather, impatience. What is it that you're after? just kill me already. before I devour you, Alois Trancy.


End file.
